


Valentine, Pizza & Fun

by shadowkey



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Valentine, Pizza & Fun

Come tutte le mattine Kate era andata a casa di Clint per portare fuori Lucky, ma quella mattina trovò la porta bloccata "Su, Hawkeye fammi entrare sono Kate non puoi rinchiuderti in casa stamattina senza motivo" disse la ragazza spazientita. Quindi decise di aprire la porta con una freccia trappola ed entrò trovando Clint completamente ubriaco e accasciato sul divano "Su, Barton è un giorno felice hai fatto ubriacare anche Lucky" continuò "Non sono una delle tue ex Quindi sai che posso prenderti a sberle , è San Valentino quindi alzati e smettila di lamentarti sulla vita" . Barton la guardò "Appunto sai quanta sfortuna mi porta San Valentino , quattro anni fa era morta mia moglie, tre anni fa Natasha ha provato ad uccidermi due anni fa ho rotto con Jessica e l'hanno scorso c'eri anche tu. Ti ricordi Bobbi che mi ha chiesto il divorzio, la maggia che voleva uccidermi e io che scrivo lettere d'amore ubriaco" disse Clint.  
"Lo so quindi vai a farti una doccia , poi ti do il caffè e ti porto in giro prima che il marito di Bobbi o qualche tizio della maggia non voglia bruciarti la casa" continuò Kate "Perchè sei sempre così dolce e gentile con me?, ti ho chiamato -ragazzina viziata e spocchiosa- e tu ancora sei qui con me" si chiese Clint "Perchè sono la tua protetta, ti voglio bene e lo trovo divertente" gli rispose "E tu dovresti seriamente smetterla di essere sbronzo prima di dirmi cose di cui potresti pentirti" sorrise. Clint pianse e la abbracciò "Ok, sei un grande uomo sei stato anche un ninja senza nome ma hai anche tu bisogno di un abbraccio" disse stringendolo a sè e accarezzandogli i capelli, Clint si riscosse e andò subito a farsi una doccia e tornò più normale e decoroso e tolse la tazza di caffè dalle mani di Kate "Sono sicuro che tu stessi per dirmi che -abbiamo- finito il caffè" la guardò inarcando il sopracciglio "Sono così patetico da non avere nessuno per San Valentino da doverlo passare con una ragazzina mia pupilla?" domandò "No, io sono talmente testarda da essere l'unica che ti sopporta dopo anni che ti conosce e non sono una ragazzina, ho 23 anni ricordi?" disse ironica "E dato che ti voglio bene oggi ti terrò fuori da guai e ti porto fuori casa prima che Lucky decida di andare a risolvere un omicidio, non vorrai che Lucky ci faccia aspettare un'altro giorno senza fare nulla perchè deve scoprire un colpevole" continuò "Quindi come posto carino ho deciso di portare te e Lucky al festival internazionale della pizza che si tiene a Central Park" gli mostrò i biglietti. "Ma era tutto esaurito e tra tutti quelli a cui puoi chiedere scegli di venire con me? Allora vedi che ti piaccio? Questo è un appuntamento romantico" chiese sarcastico "Non è un appuntamento romantico, sei solo un amico che ha bisogno di tante tante coccole e di mangiare qualcosa per evitare i postumi della sbornia" disse la ragazza seccamente e mise il guinzaglio a Lucky "Allora vieni pure tu o devo lasciare il tuo indirizzo ai nuovi fidanzati delle tue ex e farti pestare per farti avere il tuo San Valentino tipico?"  
Barton prese il giacchino e uscì con Kate "Voglio sapere come mai tu sia l'unica che non finisce per evitarmi come la peste" pretese l'uomo "Lo faccio perchè so che nonostante tutto alla fine avrai sempre bisogno di qualcuno che venga a svegliarti con un sorriso e con un caffè per evitare che il tuo fegato diventi peggiore di quello di Stark per tutti i drink che ti scoli, e che ti ricordi che sei un grande uomo e un Avenger, puoi salvare il mondo, puoi far saltare intere associazioni terroristiche, tutto per te è possibile tranne tenerti una donna, per questo hai bisogno di un'ancora di salvezza che ti tenga lontano dal baratro e sono ben lieta di poterlo fare" spiegò "Ti pare una motivazione folle abbastanza, Hawkeye?" chiese "Sì, veramente folle" disse mentre arrivarono al festival "Penso che Lucky continuerà a stare al guinzaglio se non vogliamo essere citati per danni dai tipi degli stand" ridacchiò.  
Girarono per i vari stand e poi ne trovarono uno con un tiro a segno "Se vinci hai buoni gratis per tutte le pizzerie di New York e poi vinci un pelouche, guarda ci sono un pelouche a forma di falco e un'enorme Lucky di pezza" disse entusiasta "Vedi che hai l'entusiasmo da ragazzina per i pupazzi" la riprese Barton e poi iniziò a tirare centrando ogni bersaglio in pochi secondi, vincendo i buoni e il Lucky di pezza, poi Kate fece lo stesso e prese il falco e altri buoni "Non abbiamo barato, vero?" chiese sentendosi un po' in colpa. Clint le diede il cane di pezza "Questo è per te, so che lo guardavi con occhi adoranti.No, non abbiamo imbrogliato, loro li tarano per non farti vincere ma nessuno può battere Occhio di Falco 1 e 2" disse ironico e la abbracciò.  
La giornata passò tranquilla e Lucky si divertì a mangiare assaggi di pizza per tutto il parco. Quando tornarono a casa Kate gli diede un bacino sulla guancia "Vedi che puoi passare un San Valentino tornando a casa senza un cerotto?"


End file.
